


That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Sex God

by mittenmaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Animal Traits, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Harems, Isekai, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Porn with Extremely Questionable Plot, Rough Sex, Tentacles, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenmaeda/pseuds/mittenmaeda
Summary: Hajime Hinata is having a normal day until he gets thrown into a magical alternate reality where everything is extremely horny. Saving the world ensues with varying levels of success.





	1. Introducing the Hero, Komaeda, Sex on the Beach

It was an average college day for Hinata, all the way up until he woke from his mid-math-exam nap in a heavenly arena. Above him an endless blue sky stretched away and below, a planet with unfamiliar green continents and blue oceans slowly spun.

It should have been the centre of his attention, and would have been, if the arena had been empty. As fate would have it, on the top of a huge pink throne was a giant demoness with two vast pink pigtails and skimpy black lingerie. She was more beautiful than anyone Hinata had ever seen. She sat one leg crossed over the other, bare save for metal black bangles that ringed each thigh.

One flick of her wrist could have sent him flying, and though he was doing his absolute best to not look at the buckles fastening them precariously within her bra, just one of her full breasts could have crushed him flat.

"Well, it's about time," she said, forked tail swishing. "Name's Junko, let's get the exposition over quickly so we can get to the good stuff. That's what everyone wants, right?"

Hinata blinked dumbly at her. "Where am I?"

"I'm a god- yeah, take it in- and this is my throne room.”

She took Hinata's stunned silence as prompting to march straight on without pause.

“I rule over a world that's run mostly on erotic energy- that’s the planet you see down there.”

Hinata tried not to become dizzy with how far below him it looked.

“I can't enter it, so to keep it ticking I made a little puppet called Kamukura, who had mastery over every kink. That ungrateful asshole- I made him a god and all he did was get bored. He's become worse than boring! He holed up in his stupid castle and started to make the whole world boring too! Luckily, I reincarnated Kamukura into a different world as a backup. I brought you here so you'd help save the world from destruction. The thing is, Hinata - you're a huge pervert."

"Wait, what? No I'm not!"

"Hey, no shame! We’re all adults here, and I'm a god! You think looking at your internet history is beyond me?"

Junko cackled. With one huge red-clawed hand, she leant down and picked him up by his collar to drop onto her open palm. "You're as bad as they come!"

Hinata fell down and stayed there.

"You've seen my internet history?" He shook his head violently as if to rid himself of the train of thought before it stormed through some details he’d rather not bring to the surface. She was probably lying, he prayed. "You're going to need to explain this better!"

"The world is running out of sex energy, okay? Do you need an instruction manual? Go get laid already!"

"You can't just land all that on me!" he argued.

"You can do anything in this world."

Hinata paused. "Anything?"

"Yup. You're going to be magic, so if there's something you really want to do, go right ahead. Oh, also- everybody else is magic, so when I mean anything... really, anything. Also, everyone will be mega into you. You're hot- you're the chosen one, ya know? Think of it like a game- it'll be just like a quest, just with fanservice."

Hinata felt himself warming to the idea. “Are the girls cute?”

“And the guys! I know you’re batting and pitching.”

"And this is absolutely necessary to save your world? I mean, it’s a bit ridiculous - do you really expect me to believe that I’m the only one who can do it? Even though I'm completely average, have no real talent, and my hair is a really boring brown? I'm hardly main character material."

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. You’re perfect.”

Hinata blinked. "Wait... is this a harem isekai?"

Junko grinned. "Now you're getting it! Go forth, hero!”

And with that, she grabbed him up between her hands and threw him screaming towards the planet.

*

The first thing Hinata noticed when he came to was that he was lying on soft sand. All around him he could hear the gentle in out of waves, and in the near distance, the singing of birds.

"Hello?" a soft voice was saying. “Are you alright?”

“Mmmm…” He opened his eyes, and then felt he had to double-take.

The person leaning over him was a pretty man in his late teens or early twenties, dressed in light fantasy clothing, with messy pale hair with pinkish tips- but what was really making Hinata stare was the two soft looking, fox-like white ears on top of his head. They seemed to twitch when Hinata gave his reply.

"Oh, uh- hello." He took a quick inventory of himself- legs not broken, memory intact, arms fine- somehow everything seemed in order despite the fall. He brushed his knees off and stood up properly.

On looking around, they were on some kind of beach. On one side was a leafy forest, the other the ocean- and in the near distance, there was a simple dirt road.

The fox-person smiled and laughed. "Hey, thank goodness you're okay! When I saw you lying there I was so worried that you were hurt, but you seem fine- that's good luck, right? There are monsters in the woods, you know.”

"Yeah, I guess it is good luck." Hinata smiled. If everyone in the world was so friendly, it'd be easy to save it. He stopped himself before he got too caught up thinking about the specifics of what that would entail in this world and extended his hand. "I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nagito Komaeda."

Their hands touched long past the acceptable timeframe for a handshake.

Now Hinata was standing, he could see that it wasn't just the ears that the man had extra, but a white tail too. It looked so soft- as if it'd be really lovely to touch or brush.

"You have a tail?"

Komaeda wagged it as if to prove it wasn’t some kind of accessory.

“Of course I do. Anyone would think you hadn’t seen a fox person before! Maybe sleeping on the floor was worse for you than I thought…”

It happened as quickly as that. Hinata barely thought about doing it before he saw his own hand reaching out. It looked so fluffy and the entire situation was so completely surreal. He just wanted to see if if was real, to confirm to himself that he really was in some alternate reality where there were fox boys in the woods.

"W-what are you doing? Hahaha- foxes are sensitive there-" he seemed to be thinking about it with the sudden cheerful blush that had spread all over his face. "Well- not that I mind. It's a bit forward, but if you'd want to..."

"Um- Sorry! I didn't realise what I was doing..."

Hinata still hadn't let go of his tail. It was just so good to touch, like running his hand through a toy… but something about Komaeda's reaction had caught his attention. Their eyes met slowly.

Hinata slowly, carefully, stroked from the base of the tail all the way up. A fuller shiver wracked Komaeda this time, and there was no avoiding how red his cheeks were.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Does this... feel good for you?"

Komaeda nodded, then wriggled his hips so his tail and ass pressed a little closer to Hinata. "I guess this really is my lucky day... to think of trash like me stumbling into you first! That magic I felt when we touched... you're the chosen one, right?"

Hinata's hands fell lax. "Wait, how did you know?"

Komaeda breathed quickly. "Your clothes aren’t from around here, you don’t seem to know the first thing about this world, this magic I can sense from you... and a lucky guess."

“You're right- I'm pretty confused, but I'm alternate Kamukura. I'm supposed to save the world, but I don't even know why…” he trailed off.

Hinata's vision filled with Komaeda's body. He was pressing into him more purposefully, and he could quickly feel the heat, first from Komaeda’s lithe body under his clothes and then the growing heat from his own crotch.

Before Hinata could stop himself, he blurted out- “Is this for real? Are we just going to have sex on the beach less than a minute after meeting?”

By way of answer, Komaeda reached around to undo his pants and kick them from his ankles to free himself. Hinata's breath caught at the sight of him- his pretty half-hard member hanging between his legs, his pale back and skin, and his sultry pale eyes boring into his own, and his mouth slightly ajar to take in air, exposing his sharpened canines.

“I don’t see why not.” He knelt so his tail and bare thighs were high and his chest low against the sand- with every sway of his tail, Hinata got a glimpse of his bright pink hole.

"You can do whatever you want with me,” he said. “I'll be honoured with anything I get from you..."

 _I don’t see why not_ , Hinata repeated to himself. His logical brain was being completely taken over by the sight before him, and he couldn’t even come up with a reasonable counter. _Was it wrong_?

With the stirrings within his pants taking his attention, Hinata reached forward so his hand enclosed some of Komaeda’s ass. The tail swished even faster so it brushed his chest and he could smell faint musk, unlike anything he'd ever smelled in the world he was from. It made his mouth water.

 _Oh, to hell with it._ If the world ran on energy like this, for the inhabitants of it, exchanging energy and magic like this was necessary, right? In a giddy daze, Hinata fumbled with his zip. His own member was already tenting his pants.

He grabbed Komaeda's tail and held it out of the way, just to get a look- and realised to his surprise and twist of sudden, powerful arousal that Komaeda was already wet. Lubrication regardless of anatomy must have been another element of the world's magic. With a few strokes, he brought his dick to full attention and pressed the head against Komaeda's hole.

"Ah…” Komaeda all but purred in anticipation.

His dick slipped an inch into Komaeda- the hot, tight sensation was enough to pang at the heat building in his own belly and he heard Komaeda groan under him.

The shiver and moan prompted him to start at a slow pace, but Komaeda was far more giving than he'd expected. He could suddenly smell the musk more strongly- it made him almost dizzy, and even more attracted to the man sprawled under him.

"Be rougher,” he heard Komaeda say, in a relaxed tone- “I don't mind..."

Hinata took the hint and began to work harder, pumping into him faster and deeper, eliciting a series of quick gasps. It was too late to wonder if anyone was in the woods or coming along the road- if they saw they saw, and it was too late to stop now.

Komaeda panted in the sand with his ears pricked right up. Hinata was gasping too, and he was getting glimpses of Komaeda's member- dripping with pre-cum that drooled onto the sand.

Hinata finally hit as far as he could go- his hips brushing against Komaeda's ass with each thrust. The pressure in his abdomen was burning- he could feel his climax coming. He forced his mouth to work in one last coherent thought.

"Komaeda - I'm about to…”

The noises Komaeda was making were obscene. With a muted cry, Hinata came so hard and all at once- it felt like more than he'd ever come in his life, pumping into Komaeda for what felt like hours. Komaeda followed only seconds after he came.

For a moment, the two of them lay still and panting until Hinata pulled out. A few dribbles of cum escaped from Komaeda as he laid himself down, still breathing hard.

It would be a few minutes before either of them could talk, but the sand was warm and the gentle roll of waves relaxing. It was almost idyllic, as if the beach embodied afterglow itself. Maybe Hinata had been too quick to think the world would be all bad.

“That was really good,” he said, when he had enough breath back. “Thanks.”

Komaeda sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

“I should be thanking you- the magic transfer from something like that is… well, you can guess it isn’t befitting someone as lowly as me."

Hinata was far less tired than he thought he’d be- maybe it was the magic of the world, or even his own magic- but he only felt a little out of breath. He could have got up and walked to the shore. He knew at some point that he’d have to start his quest to save the world- but where was he supposed to look for something like that?

Suddenly, a somewhat tired call pierced the gentle atmosphere.

“Help. Help."

“Did you hear that?” Hinata said.

“It came from the woods.” said Komaeda, pulling his clothes on. “Whoever she is, it sounds like she's in trouble. Come on, let’s help her.”

"Are you sure? She don't sound that bothered to me."

"We can't just ignore a cry for help, can we?"

Hinata hated that he was right and dusted himself off for the second time to head off after the noise. "Alright then- let's go."


	2. Nanami, Tentacles, Hinata Gets a Job

The two ran as fast as they could into the woods, but it was Hinata who made it into the clearing first. He came to a sudden halt as the unusual nature of the scene before him met his eyes.

Suspended by green, slippery vines in the middle of the clearing was a sleepy looking girl with short pinkish hair. While she’d still retained her underwear and skirt, one tendril held each thick, bare thigh tightly, several suspended her wrists, and a pair circled her large breasts through her undershirt, groping at the skin.

From the dropped sword and armour below her, she was evidently some kind of fighter, but for all the peril of the situation she was in she didn't seem awfully fussed, and her attempts to wriggle free from the plant’s grasp were non-committal at best. A soft blush spread over her cheeks as the vines wound around her more fully by another few inches, teasing towards the hem of her skirt.

“Oh,” she yawned, “I didn’t think anyone would come."

“Of course we came!” Hinata said. “You were calling for help!"

Komaeda entered the clearing after him at a slightly more leisurely pace. The girl waved as best as she could with her suspended hand.

"Oh, hey Komaeda."

"How's it going, Nanami? How was the quest?"

Hinata turned to Komaeda in disbelief. "You two know each other? Did you know who it was when you made me run here?”

Komaeda laughed a little self-consciously and held his hands up. “Just a lucky coincidence. Though, Nanami- next time you might want to be a little louder when you call for help. We nearly didn’t hear you. Kamukura- this is Chiaki Nanami. She's an adventurer. Nanami, this is Kamukura."

"Just call me Hinata. I'm not Kamukura, I'm just him from other universe." He thought about extending his hand for some kind of handshake, then realised how ridiculous that idea was given the confines of the situation and hid it behind his back.

She let out a soft ‘ah’ as a vine slipped higher up her leg. "H-hello. Nice to meet you. I guess you’re here to save the world from him, then.”

Well, he thought, that's kind of a lot to live up to. Maybe I can just start with the local area and work my way up? He opted for a confident hero's answer. "Maybe? Honestly, I only just got here. I don't even know what this continent is called."

"Jabberwock," Said Komaeda helpfully.

"Right," he looked at the sword. "Before I start on saving it, do you want me to cut you down?"

Nanami yawned. "This plant might be a bit high level for you... maybe you could go grind in the woods for a bit. I don't mind waiting..."

"Hey, come on! I'm not that useless!”

He glanced at the plant where it trailed up into the tree. It seemed to have one central node where all the vines came from, but it was out of reach. All he could do was bring the sword down on one bit of it and hope it’d drop her.

With renewed determination, Hinata leant down and picked up the sword. For such a short girl, the sword felt almost ridiculously long and heavy. He’d never had to use anything like it before, and it felt awkward in his hands. He took a few practise swings at a clump of grass. How was it that the characters in the RPGs he'd played never had a problem like that?

Komaeda's ears twitched in the swish of air.

“It’s a passion flower,” Komaeda said. “I’d be careful, if I were you.”

"It’s so small - I’ll just chop it.”

With all his strength, Hinata raised the sword up and brought it swinging down in an arc towards the coil holding her wrist.

The plant seemed to stand on end as if electrified for a moment and then recoiled back into the tree where it’d come from. Nanami landed on her feet and pulled her skirt up. She really was cute; perhaps somewhere around the same age as Komaeda, she had round eyes and a soft build that padded out her chest and thighs.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I probably could have done it myself, but…now we should probably watch out."

“For what?” said Hinata.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a vine shot from the tree and grabbed Hinata round the waist. He screamed and tried to swing the sword but another tendril, wrapped around his wrist tightly and it fell out of his hand and bounced harmlessly onto the ground.

“That. All you did is make it madder…”

It felt warm and slippery against his skin and was quickly dragging him upwards. “Nanami? A little help?”

“Hold still…” yawn, “don’t worry- I’ll get it… it’ll only leech your energy…”

“Leech off me?!” Hinata was an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. It didn’t even matter if he was into it or not, it’d still be a terrible idea to start the quest by being eaten alive by a plant, passionate or otherwise.

Komaeda was watching Hinata struggle with an expression of concern.

Chiaki had already taken back her sword and was standing below him in the clearing. “Relax so I can hit it.”

“How do I relax?!”

“Meditate!” said Komaeda.

“Great! Thank you! That’s really helpful at a time like this!”

“He’s right…” said Nanami. “Just close your eyes. Think of… something relaxing.”

Hinata, if only because struggling wildly hadn’t helped, took a huge breath and closed his eyes. On his body, he could feel the tendrils crawling and prodding- he tried to pretend it was nothing.

How was he supposed to relax? He tensed slightly as one worked across his chest, and another slipped down his thigh, squeezing it.

“Nanami?”

“Just aiming…”

With a series of slice sounds he was suddenly dazed on the floor. Little bits of chopped plant twitched, and Nanami was stood over him wiping green gunk off her sword.

“That could have gone worse…” she said. “I guess.”

 

There didn't seem to be any point in turning around to let her get dressed at that point, so Hinata waited while she picked up her belongings, did up her shirt over her soft chest and re-strapped up her light armour and gathered her belongings. Hinata tried not to look too obviously, but she was making no effort to hide anything.

"So… if you’re new here... where are you staying?"

"Staying?" Hinata snapped out of his imagination. He hadn't even thought that far ahead. "Well, I guess my end goal would be to ‘save the world’, whatever that’s supposed to entail, so I was hoping I'd just figure that out as I went..."

Nanami lost herself in thought, one finger pressed to her lip. "Well, I'm on my way to town to hand in my quest anyway. It's less than a mile away, I’ve got a house and there’s plenty of places to get food, so you're welcome to come with me. You too, Komaeda."

"Well, there’s no harm in going with you two for a little. I’d love to hear how you got here, Hinata.”

With Hinata trying to explain the day’s events on the way, the new party of three set off towards town.

*

The market town was everything Hinata had expected from a fantasy world. Bustling stalls filled the streets, and the wooden houses that lined them were charming. From the busy port, people were coming and going with cargo from ships. At the stone walls surrounding the town, there were traders and a handful of relaxed looking guards chatting with one another.

He supposed even a world run on the type of magic that it did couldn’t look completely deviant, but there was almost a part of him that almost felt mad about it. It was as if whoever had designed it had barely taken any liberties at all with the weapon shops, the inns, the markets full of enticing fruit and bread. It was all perfectly acceptable and exactly what he’d expected. Even the tavern they walked past, which he forced his two companions to come to a halt for him to stare at, was exactly what he expected. A sign hung outside, advertising the premises as “The Bear Claw Tavern”.

He bet himself the first money he earnt in Jabberwock that the inside would be dark yet homel, and that when it eventually happened, because it doubtlessly would, he’d meet a mysterious stranger in a quiet corner of the bar and be offered a dangerous yet alluring quest.

Maybe he was overthinking it.

“You okay, Hinata?” said Nanami. “You seem pretty… surprised.”

“Well, surprised is one way to put it.” Completely unsurprised was the other.

With both Komaeda and Nanami knowing the town perfectly, it was up to them to give a tour- and as all good tours of magical towns did, they eventually led him to the spell shop. The crooked sign saying ‘Himiko’s Magic Spells and Items’ over the door looked amateurly painted at best.

The sign outside advertised everything from health potions to virility potions to stamina potions, growth potions, bodily fluid enchantments, pheromones from about ten different species, and some things Hinata couldn’t even pronounce. It was one particular word on the board that caught his attention, however.

“Hey, Komaeda, look at this. I didn’t even know foxnip existed.”

Komaeda’s ears pricked up in interest. “Of course it does. Your world really doesn’t have anything fun, does it? Well, I’ll treat you when you visit my house.”

Hinata laughed. “Won’t it only work on you, then?”

Komaeda laughed. “Well, I guess so. That was stupid of me to ask, huh? Well, you’ll be staying near, so I’m sure I’ll see you anyway- if you’d even want to.”

Given the nature of their first meeting, he was more than keen to see Komaeda again. He also seemed like a good person, even if he was a little wishy-washy.

“Staying near…” Hinata mused. “Nanami, are you still sure it’s okay that I stay at your house?”

“As long as you earn your keep. I could use an extra person when I go on quests… and you’ll need to get some experience if you want to go on any big adventure by yourself. For now, doing some jobs around town might help you. How about we look at the jobs board before we get dinner? It’ll help you get to know people tomorrow, too.”

“Okay- sure.”

 

Hinata didn’t realise the board would be so busy.

Scraps of paper were everywhere, lists of projects to sign up for, times to meet for quests into the wilderness, requests for rare items- lots of it seemed far more high level than Hinata was ready for. Some explicitly called for experienced adventurers to seek treasure or combat magical beasts.

“Well, everyone has to start somewhere!” said Komaeda, seeing his expression. “As far as I can tell, there’s three here you could probably do easily,” said Komaeda. “But I wouldn’t do that one posted by Miu Iruma, if I were you,” he added, sombrely.

“Why? It’s only running errands, right?”

Komaeda and Nanami looked at each other knowingly. Suddenly, a third voice joined the fray.

“Hey! Don't even think about doing that!”

An elf with bright pink hair and dirty overalls crashed between them. “That woman is a monster. A demon!”

Komaeda cocked an ear. “She’s selling better than you, isn't she, Souda?”

“That isn’t it! It's that she's dangerous! She broke my new double-sided poisoned sword with her… in her…”

Hinata's eyes were wide. “Her _what_?”

Souda stared emptily at him. Hinata thought he might have seen tears in his eyes.

While Souda was attempting to recover from whatever trauma had been inflicted on him by Miu, Komaeda took it on himself to introduce him. “This is Souda.  He fixes things in town- wagons, carts… and makes weapons.”

“And Miu also makes weapons…?” Hinata ventured, cluelessly.

Souda balled his fists. “They're not _supposed_ to be weapons!”

Komaeda laughed. "But they are deadly, wouldn't you say? So that's what everyone uses them for."

“Well, um- that’s informative. Nice to meet you. I’m Hinata.” he held out his hand and after a moment, Souda snapped out of his funk and shook it.

“Nice to meetcha. Like he said- I’m Souda." He seemed to remember something he was supposed to be doing before he rushed over. "I'm also like, really busy man- I'll see you guys later!"

Nanami hadn’t even looked away from the board throughout the entire interruption. "Okay, how about this one?” she said. “Cleaning out the Mayor’s house. Togami can be a little… harsh, but he’s fine, really. Or,” Nanami pointed to another sign, “you could help out Mikan. She’s the town healer, but she always needs people to test out her new potions. Maybe she can give you a check-up if you’re not from here...”

Hinata nodded. He had a strong suspicion that all three of the options would have unexpected results.

“Well, they’re only ideas, anyway... You can sleep on it.”

 

The sun was already beginning to lower in the sky as late afternoon turned to evening. Nanami turned to Komaeda. “Are you coming back for dinner with us?

He laughed. “Sorry, I’ve got some things to do tonight, but it was nice to see you! It was a pleasure to meet you, Hinata.”

Hinata almost though the specific choice of wording was a clumsy accident, until he caught the unmistakable mischief in his eyes when they went to shake hands on parting.

“Yeah- yeah, likewise. I’ll catch you around.”

With a swish of his tail, Komaeda disappeared off into the crowd, and Hinata followed Nanami towards his home for the foreseeable future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the first audience choice. Feel free to leave a comment on what job Hinata should do, I'll go for majority, if there isn't one I'll do it at random. naturally, all choices will go... in pretty much the direction you expect
> 
> 1\. Miu Iruma  
> 2\. Togami Byakuya  
> 3\. Mikan Tsumiki


	3. Serving Mayor Togami's Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togami won last chapter's vote, and so here it is. This got a bit out of hand, good luck Hinata

"Just remember," Chiaki said at the ornate front gate of the manor house, "He’s really not too bad as long as you do everything he says. It’ll be hard work, but he’ll pay you well.”

Hinata nodded. For once, he felt optimistic about something. While some of the quests on the notice board required combat or in-depth knowledge of the world at large, he knew he could at very least clean a floor.

“Alright, I think I’ve got this,” he said, opening the gate. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Chiaki smiled and give him a thumbs up. “Good luck.”

Hinata walked up the immaculate gravel path and knocked on the door. It was opened by a stern, middle-aged butler.

“You’re here for Master Togami, I presume. Upstairs, third room on the left is the study. You will address him as sir or Master Togami. Understand? Don’t keep him waiting.

It was obviously an old house, owned by someone very wealthy. Hinata tried to take in the furnishings as he went, from the huge wooden floors to the heavy red curtains with gold trim.

At the door, he took a deep breath before knocking.

“Enter,” said a voice from inside.

In the immaculate study, an extremely handsome man sat with one leg crossed over the other in a plush red velvet armchair at a huge desk. Blonde hair framed high cheekbones and elegant glasses. He didn’t so much as look up from the letter he was writing when Hinata entered the room.

"You must be the help," he said, coolly.

"Yes,” said Hinata, then as an afterthought, “sir.”

"Naturally, those employed in my house must look the part.” He gestured to a neatly folded pile of clothes. “There is your uniform- I trust you know how to adjust your uniform by yourself?”

Hinata took the clothes and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I should be able to manage- but..." He looked at them properly and took a few moments of silence as he tried to process what he was seeing. “Um. Are you sure these are the right ones...?”

Togami looked at Hinata as if he’d just asked him what colour the sky was. "You presume I made a mistake. Now we’ve got the comedy portion of the morning over with, I remind you that I am a very busy person. Are you still going to work?”

Hinata looked at the clothes in his arms and made a quick decision. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” he turned back to his work. “You can get changed in the staff’s bedroom down the hall. Once you’re done putting on all of it, come back.”

 

Hinata turned this way and that in the mirror, hoping that by the time he’d familiarised himself, with what he was seeing the blush would leave his cheeks.

The maid’s dress with its white pinafore and pretty lace was so much more than he’d expected. He couldn’t truthfully say that a part of him hadn’t suspected what the job might entail, but seeing it in person and feeling the fabric at his chest was something else entirely. The skirt was long enough to just about reach his knees, but would ride up if he leant over- which, while scrubbing the floors, he had no doubt it would.

The dress itself wasn’t the only item in the package, though. There were also were a pair of long white thigh-high socks, a pair of pretty black shoes and, perhaps the only thing Hinata was really surprised over- a pretty, lacy pair of lingerie panties with bows at the front.

Those were also the only items he’d not put on yet.

For a moment Hinata considered not wearing them at all and going about cleaning the house with nothing underneath the underskirt at all- but the thought was too scandalous for him to consider. Besides, Togami had specifically told him to put on everything, hadn’t he? He might even be checking. Hinata had to snap himself out of that particular thought before he got too carried away.

When his fingers brushed over them, he felt a trace of magic that jolted through him. Hinata wasn't sure what exactly, as a more experienced spell-caster of the world might have, but there was definitely some kind of enchantment on them.

With equal parts embarrassment and excitement, he took a deep breath and slid them up over his thighs. They were snug over his groin, in a shape he was unused to, but all in all, they were surprisingly comfortable. He tugged the socks up over his thighs after with a wriggle, then made sure they were even in the mirror.

Last were the shoes, which were almost anticlimactic after the illicitness of putting on the rest. Finally, with his whole outfit assembled, he padded back towards the study.

Togami leant back in his chair and smirked for a fraction of a second. "Hah. You clean up better than expected. Is this all of it?”

Hinata understood what was really being asked and nodded. “Yes, Master Togami.”

"Good,” he said. “Remember- for the time you’re here, this uniform shows your position as a member of my staff, and removing any part of it is strictly against the rules. I also expect you to keep up my standards by keeping it spotless. All of it. Understand?

Hinata nodded again.

"Needless to say, breaking that rule without my say so will earn some punishment. Your duties will be cleaning the ground floor and the first floor. You will dust every mantlepiece, scrub the floors, and come immediately when I call you. Now, go."

Grateful at least for the shoes being flat and wearable, Hinata went by instruction of the house butler to get the cleaning supplies from the spotless kitchen. It wasn’t until he took a second look around that he realised quite how many places there were to dust, and how cut out his work was going to be.

He put his hands on his hips with renewed determination and set to work.

Everything went well for the first hour. He’d made good progress and was nearly done with the dusting of most of the front rooms. He’d almost forgot what he was wearing too, save for moments when he’d have to persuade himself to focus, but for the first time, he felt a very faint twinge in his underwear.

He chalked it down to Togami's tone. Of course, in this world it'd have an effect on him, as everything and anything seemed to- and the outfit he was in too would elicit that kind of reaction. He found his thoughts idling towards the man upstairs- the way he’d sat, with his leg crossed over the other… but shook his head and forced himself to focus on his task.

He had a job to do, and his own needs could wait until he was done. He set off for soapy water and a scrubbing brush for the first of the floors.

For the first half an hour, scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees as a good a distraction as any.The hard work coupled with making sure his socks didn't get wet was enough to keep his mind away from anything untoward, but on leaning back on his knees to survey how the room he'd just done was looking, he felt that same persistent heat between his thighs, this time coming as a faint throb. He squeezed his thighs together and had to suddenly intake his breath at the unexpected sensitivity. Hinata, by now, thought he knew what kind of magic has been enchanted into the panties.

When it came to lunch, if he got one, he was realising he might have no choice but to attend to himself. What time even was it? He let his palm rest loosely over the front of his skirt, then took it away immediately. It'd only make his situation trickier if he indulged, and he had better self-control than that. With about half the floors scrubbed, all he had to do was put all his efforts into getting the job done and then ask politely for a ten-minute break. It would be easy.

As it turned out, the sentiment was something Hinata might have started to regret.

What had started as a little sensation was slowly but surely becoming a throb- kneeling down and scrubbing was becoming an ache. With each motion of kneeling down and rubbing backwards and forwards, it became more difficult the envision that the motion wasn’t directed towards something else. The fabric of his skirt bunched up around his groin, and it took some willpower not to let it, just to allow the friction for a moment...

Who did the mayor think he was? All of that feigned disinterest, when surely he was even worse than Hinata was. At least Hinata would admit he was a pervert! Was he upstairs right now, laughing at the thought of his new maid struggling to finish a task? Maybe he was getting off on it, leaned across the desk with those cold eyes lit up with… Hinata cut that thought short, because he was already in enough of a predicament under his skirt without it.

Well, Hinata thought stubbornly- two can play at it. The need was pressing but not so much that he couldn't get on with tasks if he really tried- and try he would. He would finish scrubbing the last room and then, as long as the desire stayed at this level, he could sneak off into the pantry or something.

And so, trying to think of as little as possible, he set himself grimly to the task.

He knew from the moment he got back onto his knees that he’s bitten off more than he should have. Even the motion of it- the layers of fabric brushing against his member as he worked from one corner of the room the other- was enough to stifle a groan of annoyance. Every inch of the floor was harder than the last, in every sense of the term- but through absolute willpower alone, Hinata finished the floor.

Suddenly, in the doorway was the butler from earlier. “The master requests you make tea and bring it up presently.”

Hinata straightened himself up immediately. “Uhm- sure- I’ll be right there.”

Hinata’s legs were a little wobbly as he stood. Through determination he'd not leaned on the scrubbing brush or the floor to touch himself, but he’d have to retain some composure if he was going to serve – and he wasn’t entirely sure he if could.

In the kitchen, while he waited for the tea to boil over on the low fire outside, he thought about the pooling heat at his groin. He didn’t want to, per-say- but there was quickly becoming little else he could think about. He couldn’t believe he was considering doing something to help himself, especially in such an open space. On the other hand, surely Togami wouldn’t know what he couldn’t see. He glanced left and right, just to be sure the other butler was nowhere to be seen, and then he leaned back against the pantry door and closed his eyes.

He started at the top of the skirt, reaching for the warmth of his thigh. With so many materials, it took him some time to ease his way around before his fingers brushed first his inner-thigh. He sighed out as he followed his skin upwards towards the underwear, brushed just the slightest side, and then, moved to cup his length through the fabric.

One stroke was all it took to make him gasp aloud. Surely, he’d never been that sensitive before? It was a moment before the penny dropped- the magic wasn’t just pitting his arousal but making any movement he made to himself hyper-sensitive too. But, it was too late- he’d already done it. As if to curse him, the urge sprung forward twice as powerfully as it had been before, and the tea was nearly ready.

 _Great_ , he thought, _that was a smart move, Hinata- now I’m even worse off._

Stood outside Togami's office, he could only be endlessly grateful for the puffiness of the maid's uniform, because it was hiding what was by now a half erection.

He came in as smoothly as he could manage and laid the tray of tea down on the desk.

“It took you long enough,” Togami said.

“Sorry, Master Togami.”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He realised he’d been too obvious because Togami’s careful eyes tracked him, looking up and down from the top to the bottom.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?"

"No, thank-you.” He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Well, if that’s the case, it's high time you got back to work. I’ve got business to attend to. In the short time while I’m gone, I expect you to completely tidy my desk and polish the ornaments on the mantelpiece. I want it spotless.”

“Do I get a break?” Hinata asked, casually.

"A break? You've only been working for three hours. What kind of stamina is that?"

Despite the very business-like tone, there was no mistake in the change of interest. As he went to leave, Hinata could feel Togami’s eyes on him, watching the way he walked.

Left alone, Hinata immediately let out a groan under his breath.

*

The ornaments within the study solidified Hinata’s belief that Togami was a bastard who knew exactly what he was doing. Hinata cursed his imagination, because they were all, as beautiful, and classical themed as they were, completely nude.

It was impossible for him to think of anything else other than the throbbing, and as long as those damn things were on, he’d never be able to stop.

He pressed his thighs together and tried to listen. He couldn’t hear anyone near, or even the butler moving about. In the study, he was positively isolated.

Oh, rules be damned. He couldn't wait- it was just torture. He snuck a hand down the front of the panties and immediately moaned softly. He was painfully hard- it'd only take a minute to come and get the needed the relief so badly.

"Did I say you could do that?" Togami's voice cut.

Hinata leapt to appear presentable but he couldn’t cover what he’d been just about to do. Togami was right there behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest, his chin tilted up.

"I- um- I was just--"

"Let remind you of the rules, just in case they slipped your mind. You will not take any part of your uniform off without my say so, and you will not dirty it either. Not to mention how little this looks like work.”

Hinata straightened up with some effort. He knew he was blushing now- the heat was at both his cheeks and his crotch. “I’d be able to do my job better, if this uniform wasn’t enchanted…”

“Well, how else would I test the staff?” Togami looked him up and down for a moment longer, then crossed the room towards Hinata. His hand pressed to Hinata’s waist, and there was a moment of eye contact between the two.

“Your magic…” said Togami- with the first note of genuine surprise Hinata had heard. “I could sense it was unusual, but it’s especially potent…”

He seemed to make a decision in that moment. “Take all the papers off the desk, then bend over it.”

Hinata blushed and did exactly as he was told. Togami reached for the hem of his skirt and pulled it up- all the fantasies of this in the world couldn’t prepare him for the rush of blood the sudden exposure brought him.

Togami ran one hand over Hinata’s exposed ass and the tight fabric covering half of it. When he lowered his hand further, Hinata ground into the desk with a muted ‘ah’. There was a wet spot on the panties where precum had pooled. “You’ve also broken one of my rules by getting the uniform dirty,” he said, “I won’t be lenient on you for that. Understand?”

“Yes...”

A sharp sting to the back of Hinata’s thigh came with an audible slap.

“A-ah?”

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes, Master Togami!”

“Just ‘Master’ will do.” Apparently satisfied by the answer, he took a handful of the skin around the area he'd just hit and squeezed it.

Hinata made a soft noise into the desk.

“Anyone would think I was about to reward you.”

Togami cupped the back of the thigh, then slowly moved up. Under his hands Hinata tensed his muscles in arousal, almost squirming when Togami brushed the hot space between his legs with the tip of this thumb.

“You've really ruined my uniform, haven't you?”

Hinata thought he could hear some smugness in his voice, and by that point, nothing wasn’t arousing to him.

Togami caught the panties between two fingers and drew them down past Hinata’s thighs, and with the other hand, he went to undo his own trousers. Hinata shivered in anticipation.

The feeling of Togami at his entrance was enough to send electric down Hinata's spine and another moan into the desk. He didn't even think he’d last a minute once Togami started, but he was too desperate for it to care.

As if he’d read his mind, Togami pressed one hand down into Hinata’s back, forced him flat against the desk.

“You don’t come until I give you permission- understand?”

“I-I don’t think I can…”

Another slap to his thigh had him crying out.

“Then we stop, right now”

Hinata groaned, hips shifting uncomfortably with desire. That wasn’t an option, not now he was across the desk, with the skirt hitched up about his waist- he couldn’t just stop. He'd been on the edge for so long- for hours he'd been working, trying to ignore it- and now all he could think of was being taken.

“Okay,” he gasped.

Togami didn't start as gently as Hinata had tried to with Komaeda- he entered him and the sudden fullness in him made Hinata gasp. He was bigger than Hinata thought he’d be. He began to pick up a pace, leisurely even- but as Hinata pressed back against him, Hinata thought he heard him stifle a moan.

The pace picked up- every space inside him was being filled further with each thrust, but he wanted more than even that- he spread his legs further, to try and bring himself to finally climax.

 “Master… I'm…”

“Not yet.”

 _Not yet_? Hinata's cock was throbbing against his stomach. He couldn't hold it off - it was too much…

Togami reached one hand over him and took the painfully hard member into his palm. Hinata could feel his heavy breathing as he pressed his own chest to him.  Togami stroked the member and Hinata could have cried.

“I did say I’d punish you, didn’t I?” he said. With deliberately light strokes, he teased Hinata’s cock, running one finger over the head and feeling it twitch in. “If you really want it, beg for it.”

“Please…”

Togami’s hand paused entirely. 

“Please, _master_.”

He breathed heavily as he stroked Hinata. “Alright, you have my permission.”

It was as if a dam had been broken. Hinata felt lightheaded as the floodgates broke and he came, riding over the waves of relief with a mess of moans- he'd been so denied for long that the high was more powerful than anything he'd ever felt back on earth, leaving him shaking in pleasure all the way until Togami rode him to his own climax.

Both were out of breath, but Togami enough to stand back and make himself presentable, all the while leaving Hinata panting over the messy desk. Eventually, Hinata had it together enough to shakily pick himself off the desk and pull down his skirt with as much dignity as he could muster- which it had to be said, wasn't a lot.

Togami gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk, and Hinata gratefully slid down into it. For a while, they both sat in comfortable silence, Hinata especially basking in the afterglow.

While Hinata was trying to regain some breath, Togami caught the attention of his butler with a snap of his fingers. “Bring us drinks. Something cool.”

He leant back in his chair, as professional and businesslike as somebody who's desk wasn't covered in come.

“Well, I won’t say I didn’t enjoy myself, Hinata. I’ve heard you actually did a fairly good job cleaning downstairs too."

Hinata wanted to say every second of it was torture, but he couldn't, because it'd have definitely been a lie.

"If you need a favour from me while you're in town, don't hesitate to talk to me again. Make sure it’s important, mind you- I’m a busy man.”

Hinata thought he might have even seen him smile with his face turned away, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Naturally, however, you're not quite done with work today. Do you have any guesses as to your last job?"

Hinata suspected he might know. "Is it cleaning the desk?" he ventured.

"Good guess."

 

In the end, Hinata left the manor with far more money and a far sorer thigh than when he’d entered it. He guessed Nanami was right - all in all, Togami really wasn’t too bad.


	4. In Which Hinata is Supposed to Gather Herbs for Tsumiki But Gets Somewhat Distracted

Within the peaceful atmosphere of the town library, Hinata, Nanami and Komaeda were working in silence. They sat with aged tomes open in front of them, occasionally flipping pages or exchanging one for another among the piles stacked up on the table.

Hinata was wearing the new clothes he’d bought with some of the money he’d earnt. The outfit was far more fitting for the town and comfortable to boot, and he supposed comfort really was key if he was going to spend all of his morning sat in one place, studying up on his lore.

Eventually he closed ‘Myths and Legends of Old Jabberwock’ and yawned. “Well, I’m out of ideas. We must have skimmed through all of these by now and still haven't learnt anything we didn’t already know.”

Nanami, sleeping on her book rather than reading it, opened one eye. Komaeda put his own book to one side too. He’d been diligently reading a research tome on the gods of old Jabberwock and admirably avoiding distraction in the chapters on sex ritual, but from the looks of things had had about the same amount of luck in his research.

“Don’t lose heart, Hinata. Let’s go through what we already know again.”

Hinata sighed and began the synopsis of the morning’s research. “Kamukura used to be an active god, but it’s just like you told me _—_ he got bored of his role. Now he lives somewhere in the mountains in the centre of the region in an armoured castle called Chastity Palace, and nobody has entered it or left it for a hundred years.”

Komaeda nodded. “I know it's common knowledge, but if you’re sure you want to meet him, that’s where you should head.”

Hinata rested his hand on his chin. “Even if everyone in Jabberwock knows roughly where it is, every single one of these books say it’s an _impregnable fortress_. He created it to be completely impervious to the magic from the outside world. Besides, isn't it so remote that only an experienced adventurer could find it?”

“As far as anyone knows,” Komaeda said encouragingly. “There might be a way in that nobody has worked out yet. Maybe there’s even a way to contact him or something.”

“But if nobody has worked it out in a hundred years, where are we supposed to start?”

Komaeda had about as much of an answer to it as Hinata did, and laughed it off. “Well, it’s alright. There’s no rush, for now at least. You can only do your best, right? You’re the chosen one _—_ everything you do will probably work out fine.”

“Yeah,” Hinata said. That did make him feel better _._ It seemed that for the time being he had enough time to figure things out without any imminent danger from Kamukura or otherwise. He wished he could be as carefree as Komaeda about the whole saving the world aspect of his life, but all in all, nothing bad had happened. On the contrary, several fairly fun things had happened.

Surfacing into consciousness, Nanami looked up dreamily. “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Tsumiki at noon?”

“Noon?” Hinata squinted. “It isn’t noon yet, is it?”

As if on cue, the town bells began to ring outside.

“Oh! Right! I’m going to be late! Sorry for making you clean up!”

Komaeda laughed amiably and waved him off. “It’s no problem. Good luck!”

*

The healer’s house wasn’t difficult to spot. It was situated near the centre of town, and looked for the most part like an average shop-front. A sign above the door read her occupation in the neat green colour that seemed to universally signify healing, and in the window several garlands of herbs were drying. The door was open, so Hinata walked straight in.

“Hello?” he called. The counter was empty as far as he could see, and a doorway lead to a back room of some kind, in which there was the sound of rummaging around in drawers. “Tsumiki? I answered your notice board job...”

“Oh! H-hello!” From the doorway, Tsumiki stumbled out towards Hinata.

Tsumiki was nothing like the image Hinata had cultivated of a town healer. She was a pretty looking snake girl with long purple hair and nervous mannerisms. Unlike Komaeda, who’s inhuman features were kept mostly to his ears and his tail, Tsumiki had scales on her hands, cheeks, legs, and from under her short skirt, a large purple tail swayed. The bandages on her arms and legs indicated her as somewhat clumsy.

“Oh… wow…um _—_ I can’t believe you actually came, wow! S-sorry, I’m talking too much, aren’t I? Was your name Hinata?”

When she talked, Hinata realised the tip of her tongue was forked between two tiny fangs.

“Yeah,” he said, holding out his hand. “It’s really nice to meet you.”

“A-ah,” she sniffed, “is it really okay to remember your name?”

Hinata wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Even Komaeda was less outrageous with his self deprecation. Hinata had already suspected everyone in the whole town was an eccentric as well as extremely attractive, and meeting the town healer was only confirming the suspicion.

Tsumiki went to walk over to him, but gasped suddenly gasped as her foot struck a broom that had been left standing by the door and went sprawling out over the floor.

“Are you okay?!”

Tsumiki was lying flat on her back, some kind of rope tangled up around each thigh, and her skirt completely displaced. Hinata could see the soft scales of her stomach, the thin pair of white panties she wore, bunched up between… he found himself simultaneously embarrassed and astounded by how anyone could possible fall in such a compromising position. What was it with this world? Who even kept rope indoors?

Her tail wriggled pathetically. “Ah! D-don’t look! This is so embarrassing…!”

Hinata didn’t know how he was supposed to help while not looking but dutifully shut his eyes tight and held out his hand to help her up. She tried to grab it but was evidently in too much of a bind to stand.

“Okay, I’m going to look the other way, alright? And just…”

He knelt down and, still looking the other way, reached for where he knew her leg was. One hand brushed her knee, which gave him direction to reach out for where he knew the rope was. With some miracle of luck he caught the wavering rope and looped it up, tugging it free of both of her knees.

She sat up with bright red cheeks, pulling her skirt down. “Y-you saved my life…”

“I don’t think that really counts as saving your life. You’re really good at falling, huh?”

“You… think?”

Hinata had been being sarcastic, but didn’t have the heart to say so to the face she was making so nodded along with a confused smile. “Yeah _._ I don’t think I could fall like that if I tried, anyway.”

“Yay! I'm so glad…” she wriggled her tail and tapped her fingers, evidently delighted to be told she did a good job at anything, even if it was tripping up.

Hinata thought it was best to try and get the day back on track before everything went wrong. “So, uh,” he cleared his throat, “what do you want me to help you with today?”

“Oh, um- I need someone to help me pick herbs in the woods at the edge of town! I’m so b-busy seeing patients, that I just don’t have time to restock the most common things...”

Before Hinata could admit he had little idea of what sort of herbs the world he was in had, she’d got up and handed him a tiny section of pictures sewn together, a handful of pouches and a basket. “I’ve h-heard from um, Komaeda, that you’re n-new here… so I made you this list. I hope that’s okay! I don’t think you’re stupid, it’s just-”

Hinata reached out and took the healer’s shoulder. “Hey! This is actually a really good idea! I’d never have known what to do without this.”

Tsumiki began to tear up again. “I’m so happy I could help!”

“Hey, I’m the one helping you! So, what am I looking for?”

“You’ll be, um- l-looking for this.” she pointed to the pictures. “It’s the feverdew leaf- it’s r-really important because it’s good for soothing cold and fever. It'd be a huge help to me if you filled these pouches...”

Hinata looked at the picture. The shape of the leaves were distinctive, and the white flower on top even more so. He didn’t think he’d have any trouble spotting the plants.

“Please b-be careful! You’ll only need to go a little into the woods, um, nothing should go wrong, but as long as you stick where you can see the path you won’t get lost! Just look for each of these, and pick enough of the smaller leaves to fill the little bags-... i-if that’s okay?”

“Sure.” He took up the basket and nodded. “I think I can handle that. Good luck seeing your patients!”

“Y-you too!”

*

The feverdew bush was a colourful green herb with pale nice smelling flowers. Just like he’d thought, it was distinctive enough to see from a distance, which made it easy for Hinata to follow the paths and step off into clearings when he saw it. By following the well labelled drawings and examples, Hinata was easily able to pick  plants he needed and avoid the one that looked similar.

After catching the same pleasant smell from the petals more than twice though, he hardly even needed to see the flowers to find them. He could simply follow the smell of it when it drifted by in the air. However, with such a pleasant smell came something a little more unusual.

Occasionally, Hinata would see bees. They were extraordinarily pretty, soft, round yellow ones the size of his fist, with fuzzy yellow stripes unlike anything from the world he’d come from. They buzzed clumsily to the flowers, apparently unbothered by Hinata’s presence. After the initial surprise of seeing a bee so large, he relaxed and let their soft hum guide him to the herb and for a few hours, worked hard, following pathway to pathway and stepping among the plants to collect the leaves.

For a while he stopped in a clearing for lunch; homemade bread and fruit from the town gardens, and then regathered himself to continue.

As the hours passed he wandered slightly deeper into the woods, there were more and more unfamiliar plants, and the feverdew less easily found. The atmosphere still felt very calming, and the sun still came down in mottled colours between the branches, but he reminded himself of his first encounter with the plant life in the forest and that should he get clumsy, he’d not got Chiaki around to save him.

The work was pleasant and easy; after a while, the pouches he’d set out to fill were all but full. He was just about to leave when he noticed an especially large bush in a far-away clearing under a vast tree that branched out taller and far thicker than the rest of the canopy. There were more flowers than he’d seen on any of the others; they near covered the bush with their huge white blooms. Thinking how pleased Tsumiki would be with the amount he’d picked, Hinata walked into the clearing.

The air in the clearing made him a little light-headed. Something in it was sweet and very pleasant and he found himself unwilling to turn back, even when he thought he should, just in case he lost the path. There were more bees around the large flowers of this one than he’d expected. A few bumbled around the topmost flower, while others perched on large leaves, reaching deep in for the pollen.

Undeterred by them, he reached into the bush past the flowers for the leaves, leaning so far he was leaned over on his tiptoes, muscles straining. After a moment he leaned back with a huff. He’d need to lean on something, and he supposed the huge tree trunk would do.

Again, Hinata tried for the centre of the bush, leaning against the trunk.

Suddenly a sharp pain jabbed his arm, and he cried out in alarm. He shook his arm rapidly as he stumbled away from the bush and displaced a large bee that disappeared in a panic away from him.

He felt a little light-headed as he turned around to watch it leave, rubbing the wound tenderly.  Luckily it barely seemed to hurt after the initial sting wore off, but his body felt slightly tingly, as if he was drifting in a dream.

 

When a vast thump shook the ground behind him. Hinata turned with surprise.

What he was looking at was a man of some description, with a towering, physique, a mess of long curly dark hair (leaves still falling from within it) and a neat pair of round glasses. However, some very distinct things marked the man out as something other than human.

His skin was a striped yellow and black, and a pair of black antenna sprouted from somewhere within his hair. From his behind, a rounded bee’s abdomen balanced where he stood. Despite the clear deviation from human anatomy, he was dressed fairly smartly for the town, though lacking in shoes.

Hinata instinctually stepped back from the man’s imposing physique and serious face.

“Are you okay? Gonta heard you yelling and came running! Well, jumping!”

“Oh, uh - I’m okay. It was just that something surprised me.”

The bee man smiled, and it was as if he were a different person. “Oh, thank goodness- Gonta was so worried! Gonta would hate to think you’d been stung by one of his bees!”

Hinata felt like he should say something but simply turned his arm slightly to hide the mark. He felt that admitting this would cause some kind of personal offence, and he didn’t want to upset a person so huge that he’d only just met. He instinctually shook his head. “No, I’m okay, thank you! I was just lost from the path.”

“Gonta is glad to hear it! Gonta would be happy to show you back there, if you want. Would you like some tea before you go?”

He pointed up, and Hinata followed the gesture. Only now he was looking could he see it, but up within the tree, hidden away between the branches seemed to be some kind of treehouse. Finally he understood why the air was so dizzying; the tree at the centre of the clearing was some kind of beehive.

“That’s really nice of you, but I should be getting back…” Hinata could feel the tingle from the sting in his arm, his chest, and somewhat concerningly, between his legs.

“Are you sure? Gonta has some nice honey- it’s very nice in tea!”

“I’m really sorry, I’m doing a job today and I can’t stop, but…” on seeing Gonta’s well-intentioned face, couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “But my name is Hinata. I’m living in town, so I could probably find my way back here again another time.”

“Oh! Gonta won’t keep you from gentleman’s work business! Gonta will be around later!” he thrust out his hand for a formal handshake, and Hinata took it. “It was nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too, Gonta.”

The grip was vice-like, and Hinata was somewhat surprised none of his bones snapped. Despite all of this, Hinata couldn’t believe the only (relatively) normal person he’d met had been a bee-human hybrid. At least, this was what he was thinking, until he saw the agility with which the huge man exhibiting climbing back up the tree, which at that point he had to accept his perception of normal might have been irreparably warped.

On making sure no kind of swarm or rest of the hive was following him, he made his way back to the path with intend on quickly getting back to Tsumiki, feeling giddier- and if he was very honest with himself, far hornier by the minute.

After some minutes, his patience for suppressing his desire was running critically empty. The woods were secluded, he’d not seen a single person or house save for the tree house, and if he stepped a little off the path, there wasn’t a chance anyone would see him.

He glanced left and right as he reached a fairly shaded hollow before undoing his trousers with some haste, already feeling himself swimming with arousal. Once his member was freed- a little shiver ran through him as a soft breeze touched on bare skin- he began to stroke himself quickly to attention. His cock was eager to respond, the pressure of climax building after less than a minute.

Relief was in sight; with a couple strokes more, he relaxed his body and finally came with heavy couple of breaths, his come watering some lucky (or unlucky) patch of grass and leaves.

But, to some surprise in the moments after coming, the hazy sense of arousal barely that had clouded his senses didn’t seem to lift. He had just come, but he was already feeling as if he were filling back up with it, unchanged by reaching his limit.

He would have to go back, he realised—Tsumiki would be expecting him, and though embarrassing as the situation was, she was the town healer and would probably know what to do.

He wasn’t so horny he was incapacitated (yet) and so with some care, did back up his clothes and made his way towards town.

*

“Wow! That’s lots of feverdew! You did a really g-good job! T-thank-you! Did you find it without any trouble?”

“Yeah, not too much…” Hinata remembered she was a nurse, and that his flushed face likely wasn’t going unnoticed. He had to bite the bullet; the walk back had been distracting to say the least, and he was still floating along in an aroused haze. He had nearly stopped for a second time, but he was far closer to town at that point and told himself to persevere instead of risking observation—not that a vast majority of the town would mind if they did see him, anyway.  “I did get stung by a bee, though.”

“Oh, no! T-that sounds dangerous! What did it look like?”

Panic would have overtaken Hinata if he wasn’t so embarrassed. “Uh…. large, but other than that, normal…”

He lifted his arm sheepishly to show where it had stung him.

Tsumiki took his arm into her soft hands. “O-oh! If you don’t get some treatment, you’ll, um… just hold on a minute!” She started gathering up herbs and liquid from various drawers and jars, placing them all into a little bowl. “Are you feeling okay? Any allergic reactions?"

“Honestly? Uh...” he looked at her hopelessly, hoping she would understand. To his immense relief, she caught on with a bright blush.

“The honey and sting of the cumblebee is an a-aphrodisiac, see..."

If anything was going to snap him out of his haze, it was the name. It was a really, truly terrible name. “Oh. I thought it might be something like that.”

“Um… you’ll start to get a little uncomfortable if you don’t… well, you know! Thank g-goodness you came straight back! So, don’t worry! I’ll help you, um, if that’s okay!”

“I think I'm alri…” Hinata drifted off mid sentence as she approached him, short skirt raised as her tail wrapped shyly around her legs. Did he _really_ want to avoid this?

“O-of course, if you don’t want to, you can do it yourself but… it’s up to you! I’m a nurse, so… I’ll be gentle! This is a medical t-treatment, after all.”

“Um…” Hinata looked at her. “So, what will this entail?”

She smiled, evidently far more in her depth when treating a patient. “The aphrodisiac is fairly normal, so, um, all we can do is work through it until it wears off, and maybe apply something to help you relax. You're lucky it was only one, so it shouldn't last much longer."

"Work though it... as in... we'd..." Hinata looked at Tsumiki, and she beamed back at him. "Oh, what the hell. Okay, I'm down."

"Yay! Is it o-okay if you sit down on the patient’s table?”

Hinata paused for a moment and then complied. Tsumiki tipped the contents of the bowl within her hands. “If i-it’s okay, could you undo your...”

Hinata felt himself blushing already as he undid his trousers for the second time that day. Tsumiki didn’t seem shocked by the nudity in the setting, which he found naturally relaxing. With a clumsy movement, she got up on the patient’s bed after him, kneeing so her warm thighs sat either side of his own, her tail lying over his knees.

When Hinata finally saw what she’d put together, he realised it very much resembled lubricant.

She placed the hand carefully over his member, and a gentle ripple of anticipation went through him. Hinata hadn’t thought she’d been serious about the herbs, but after a moment his cock suddenly felt warm and light within her hands. He became fully hard easily between her expert touch, her fingertips smoothing the lubricant over the head and sides. With his already existing state of arousal, he couldn’t prevent a soft groan from escaping him.

She settled herself down properly onto him as she started an even pace, expertly running her fingers up and down his length. It was unbearably good; Hinata involuntarily raised him his hips from the bed to gain some friction- anything to help alleviate the desire.

When she finally lowered her mouth, Hinata’s previous apprehension about her fangs slipped away entirely. Between their natural softness and the skill of her mouth, they didn’t graze him at all, and he sighed out in a bliss state. The little fork in her tongue had a texture like he’d never felt before, flicking and teasing with him.

He barely remembered to warn her that he was approaching a climax embarrassingly quickly. “I’m- I’m about to…”

She purposefully leaned in and took the tip into his mouth.  As Hinata gasped as he came, he saw her cheeks slightly puff and then her thoat bob to keep up with the extended orgasm. She couldn’t keep up, though- within a few seconds she was overtaken, and cum dribbled over her lips and onto her chest.

For a few moments he was out of breath, but he didn’t feel the sudden relief, only the haziness and heat that told him he wasn't done.

Tsumiki knelt down and pressed her lips diligently to the tip of his cock, wiping away the residue. With that, he could feel her breasts press against his knee “Do you, u-um- want to go again, maybe?”

Hinata nodded, embarrassment at his state and arousal pitting against one another.

With how glistening wet he already was from cum and lubricant and her saliva, she only had to slightly slick him before she could raise herself. By hitching her skirt properly she could expose a little of herself to him. As she tugged at the lace rim of her panties he realised they were a little wet at the crotch; she’d been doing very well to hide it, but with it revealed, she blushed brightly as he reached for the lace over her hip and tugged it down over her thighs and tail. Hinata ran a bold hand up her thigh and to her chest, unable to resist the softness of her breasts. 

The tip of his dick pressed against the hot warmth of her opening, and for her shy personality, she wasted no time in lowering herself down onto him so the first few inches slipped in. The little gasping sigh she gave was clearly of pleasure, and Hinata's own sounds mirrored hers. She reached up and undid her shirt, and to Hinata's surprise her chest was completely bare without any kind of bra, revealing pretty purple scaled nipples that stiffened slightly in arousal when he ran his fingertips over them, almost in wonder of the texture.

With his full length inside her They began to work up a rhythm with her riding atop him. He could feel himself losing any composure he'd managed to keep to an extended groan. The scales of her open chest and the back of her tail were soft against his palm and his legs, and her palm-sized breasts bounced in front of his eyes as they fucked towards a joint climax.

"I-is this o-okay?" She stuttered between gasped breaths.

"Yeah! Uh- better, than that- really good actually!"

With some positive re-enforcement she began to demand a quicker pace and Hinata was quickly out of breath and overcome with sensation trying to keep up with her. It was Tsumiki who came first, her sensitive inner walls clenching around him until he finally came too, thoroughly out of breath.

Hinata rested back on his palms, and Tsumiki slumped down so she was resting her weight on his thighs, with Hinata's bare member between them. She wiped her mouth properly and smiled. “H-how do you feel? Any better?"

“I think it’s starting to wear off,” Hinata admitted, though, if it wasn’t, he wouldn’t have minded going again, with the tail end of the haze bringing his erection back to full mast after what seemed barely enough time to stop panting.

Tsumiki watched him with barely concealed interest. “W-well… it's not fully worn off yet, right? I mean, um- ah! That’s a little forward of me, but- we could always, to be safe, try another...”

Hinata had no idea why this was the part that she thought was forward after what they'd literally just done on her examination table but he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

“Well, if there really isn't another way,” he said.

 

 *

 

The rest of Hinata's afternoon passed eventfully to say the least. By the time he got back to the house he was spent and tired but by no means regretful.

“So, how was it?” said Nanami.

Hinata wasn't sure what he should say, so went for the truth. “It was okay. I got stung by a bee and had to have sex to be cured.”

She didn't even look up from her book. “It happens to the best of us."

 


	5. A Dream of Kamukura

That night, Hinata dreamt.

He couldn't see anyone or anything. A grey, featureless space stretched out in all directions, never reaching a horizon or a sky. The still air of closed rooms have a sense of silent claustrophobia, but Hinata could feel no such presence of walls nor the dusty smell that might have indicated a basement. It was as if he were standing somewhere without walls, floors, or anything that might have come between the two.

Then, a voice broke the perfect silence. “You've seen enough of this world by now to realise what it’s like,” it said. It was oddly familiar, but amongst the lifeless tone Hinata couldn’t pinpoint a reason why. “If we’re similar, you should understand why I want it to stop existing in the way it does.”

Hinata willed himself to speak, and was glad to realise he still had a voice. “What?”

The voice went on. It spoke with purpose but without intonation, the pauses between words regular and measured as if to a metronome. “This world is boring. The people who inhabit it are corrupt and perverse to the core, and if everything is perverse, nothing is perverse. It is simply repetitive.”

Hinata look around but still couldn’t make out where the voice was coming from. There was no landmark, no way to differentiate directions. “I don’t understand. Where am I?”

“You’re nowhere. This is a dream; a channel of communication I’ve opened between us.”

It was not the oddest thing that had happened to Hinata since landing in Jabberwock, yet the atmosphere was different to anything he’d felt before. Hinata hadn't realised it until then, but it was lacking the thrum of warm, living, slightly salacious magical energy that pervaded everywhere he went. Without it, the air felt cold and barren.

“ _Why_?”

“Because you’re the one who’s going to save the world. I’m here to advise you against it. Enjoy your fill of it as you see fit, but know you will eventually become bored. The people that live in Jabberwock are awful and corrupt, and you will tire of them.”

“I’m not just going to give up on whatever it is I’m supposed to be doing because some boring voice told me to. I don’t even know who you’re supposed to be!”

“A predictable response.”

“Alright. To absolutely clarify this,” Hinata said, somewhat accusingly, “I’m here so you can tell me to go home?”

 

“Absolutely correct. Journeying to Chastity Palace will be a long, boring road full of all manners of boring things. For me, at least.”

“And who _are_ you?”

A form suddenly materialised an arm’s reach away from his own. Hinata froze. It took an instant for him to realise what had caused him to recoil. Other than the eyes, a deep, vivid red, and the hair, long and somewhat ragged, the face was absolutely identical to his own. He had known that as a reincarnation he was the same as Kamukura but he hadn’t prepared himself for seeing it in the incorporeal flesh. Kamukura was his mirror image; the only difference the way he held his expression; empty, perhaps, with slight dark smudges under the eyes.

“Guess,” said Kamukura.

“You’re the Sex God of Jabberwock.”

“Obviously. It doesn't matter if you decide to try to stop me, but it would save us both the boredom of a predictable encounter, and so I am telling you stay out of the way and let me put this world out of its misery. In their hearts, everyone who lives in Jabberwock is corrupt and depraved to an extent you’d probably struggle to understand.”

“No, that’s just stupid,” Hinata retorted. “It isn’t right to just want an entire world to stop when it’s just you that’s bored. And the people aren't corrupt! I've met lots of them, they're a bit weird but I've made friends! Tsumiki, Nanami, Komaeda... they live normal lives alongside the, uh - sex.”

“Boring.”

Hinata was quickly realising he didn’t like Kamukura at all. How were they supposed to be the same person? “It just doesn’t make sense! You speak as if you’re logical but what you’re saying is ridiculous! You’re the one with the problem with this world - why would it make sense that it all has to end because you don’t like it?”

“It’s boring,” he repeated. “This world is utterly perverse.”

But Hinata was on a roll. “And if you’re Kamukura, aren’t you in your impregnable fortress? You don’t have to look at the world! You can just stay in your house, that way I don’t have to do anything either! It’s a win-win scenario, right? Nobody _has_ to end the world.”

If Kamukura felt anything in particular in response to the accusation, it didn’t show on his face. “The world has to be fixed. This isn’t negotiable.”

Before Hinata could respond, he added, “feeling safe with your new friends is a misunderstanding. If you knew how terrible they were on the inside, you wouldn't feel that way.”

“They aren't bad!”

“You barely know them.”

“I’ve barely met you and I can already tell they’re way less corrupt than you are.”

Kamukura blinked slowly. “I expected this outcome. There’s nothing for it, then. If you trust the intent of the strangers you’ve just met, then I’ll show you their true nature.”

“Wait - what are you going to do?”

But Kamukura had already vanished into the nether, and with him, Hinata felt himself drifting back into dreamless sleep.

*

The morning was normal enough.

A light drizzle was coating the town as Hinata went to fry eggs over the fire in the hearth and Nanami, eventually having got herself dressed, came to sit at the table while Hinata explained his dream.

She didn’t like the sound of it. “The world you came from might be different… but here, it’s really possible that it was him.” she stirred her tea thoughtfully. “Magic allows long distance communication, but it isn’t very easy.”

“He looked just like me. Other than the scary red eyes.”

Nanami hummed. “You can’t be sure it’s Kamukura though. There are lots of things a really good mage could do to pretend to be someone else… though I don’t know why anyone would want to.”

“Say it was him, though… What would he mean by ‘show me’? Are you feeling suddenly more evil right now?”

“Not really.”

“Do you have a secret dark side? A true nature?”

Hinata had asked the question of his own accord but the pause and thought she apparently had to give it didn't do much for his frayed nerves.

“I don’t think so,” she concluded. “Well - I did do that thing with Tsumiki last month.”

“I don’t think that counts, Nanami.”

“We did use her tail.”

“Again, probably doesn’t count.”

Hinata sighed. Maybe it was just a normal dream but vivid, but it hadn’t felt like it at the time. He was a natural worrier when there _wasn’t_ anything to worry about. At least everything in town seemed to be in order, which was presumably a good sign of nobody running riot.

“Have you got any plans today?” he asked Nanami, seeking distraction.

“Yeah. I’m going to investigate the latest strange mystery, I guess. Mayor Togami keeps having people come to him swearing they saw him doing things he didn’t do, so he’s having me and Kirigiri check things out. You?”

Finally the rain was beginning to let up, and with it, Hinata tried to momentarily suspend some of the worries he was feeling. The sun gave the town a nice, peaceful appearance. “I guess today is my day off. Komaeda was going to show me round a little and then we were going to the library.”

*

Hinata sat by the fountain in the town centre for a long time.

Maybe he’d got the time wrong, which was easy to do without a phone. It was possible he’d even got the day wrong, but Komaeda had definitely been clear about that. Maybe with his carefree attitude he’d simply forgotten and gone to do something else, or even slept in.

After a while he happened to Souda, seemingly making for the town well while a carrying fearsome looking sword.

“Oh, hey Souda.”

Souda looked up then grinned and waved. “Oh, hey Hinata! How's it going?”

Hinata had never seen a fantasy where the elves had bright pink hair and sharp teeth before, but despite his odd appearance, Souda was extremely friendly. Perhaps slightly too friendly; he gave off a very eager to please and faintly obnoxious vibe, though Hinata didn’t think he meant any harm. Like all of the town, he was attractive, though his demeanour did something to distract from it.

“I’m alright, you? I was just wondering if you’ve seen Komaeda around.”

“Weirdo kitsune?” He hummed in thought. “No, not really. You could check Hanamura’s tavern, but he doesn’t really go there.”

Hinata had only been in town for a week and he had heard all he ever needed to know about Hanamura and his tavern. The food that was cooking smelled to die for but Hinata had enough intelligence to realise that if someone in _this_ world was infamous for their horniness, the scary reputation was probably well earned. He politely rejected the idea.

“Where else should I look? Is his house near?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s this huge mansion right at the edge of town. Honestly, I wouldn’t go there if I were you. It’s probably full of some weird shit, if you know what I mean. Unless you like that, then, y’know, definitely go there.”

“Weird shit? Have you seen it?”

“Well, no, not _exactly.._. But a guy like that, he’s got to be hiding something super weird, right?

Hinata thought of his first meeting with Komaeda with a kind of fond embarrassment. It had not been their only encounter, but on the other occasion they’d gone the full way (intimacy in the garden at the back of Nanami’s house was not Hinata’s proudest moment, but in his defense she’d been out and he truly could not come up with a reason not to at the time), nothing had been particularly strange about Komaeda. This was, of course, save the obvious eccentricity and sex obsession, but that seemed to go for everyone in Jabberwock.

“How do I get there?”

*

Souda hadn’t been kidding about it being a mansion. The house was huge and old with an impressive albeit slightly neglected garden. It seemed grand enough to house ten people, at least. Hinata couldn’t believe Komaeda lived in it all alone.

With such a large house, it wasn’t out of question that Komaeda had got lost on the way out the front door. The thought made Hinata laugh to himself enough to knock on the front door without much trepidation.

No response.

With some interest, he realised the front door wasn’t even locked, and so opened it enough to peer in. He supposed people in town might not ever need to, or that Komaeda could have forgotten.

“Komaeda?”

The inside of the mansion was grand and quiet. It was not cluttered in the dirty sense of the word, but it was busy; ornaments, art, books, entire bookcases of them; Komaeda’s (or perhaps his family’s) collection seemed to rival that of the actual library in town. As Hinata walked in, he remarked the tidiness of the space; if Komaeda was doing it all alone without help, he was doing a very thorough job.

At the foot of the stairs on a pedestal was an ornate shield engraved with a detailed design.

In the centre stood a powerful looking fox-eared knight with a vast sword, surrounded by a group of figures that knelt around him in various states of undress. Their hands lay on his knees, his feet, metallic bodily features artistically albeit realistically represented. There was something about the sword that was distinctly… Hinata could only describe the ribbed, smooth hilt as looking potentially _multipurpose._

He shook his head and climbed up the stairs.

 

“Komaeda, are you in? It’s Hinata.”

He paused at the top of the stairs. From somewhere, he could hear a faint sound. A breathy, fast-paced panting.

“Komaeda? Is that you?”

He followed the sound a little way down the corridor, the closer he got the easier he followed it. He came quickly to the closed door of the room, which he judged to be Komaeda’s.

From behind it came what was unmistakably Komaeda’s voice, breathing in and out shallowly as if in pain. However, being in the world he was, and the sound being _ambiguous_ in causation, he realised that should he walk in unannounced, he might see something he would regret.

He knocked, a little absurdly, given how he had invaded the entire house. “Komaeda? Are you okay? If you’re, uh- busy, just yell and I’ll come back later.”

There was no response. Hinata steeled himself. He couldn’t in good conscience leave now, and so with trepidation, opened the door and walked in.

At first he had trouble making out where Komaeda actually was, because the unmade bed was empty. Then, Hinata spotted him.  He was sprawled face down on the floor, eyes closed, mouth open in a continuous pant and cheeks flushed.

“K-komaeda? Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?”

He went to see if he could try to touch his hand to rouse him but his body was hot to the touch and completely unresponsive. He seemed deep in the depths of some awful fever. His hair was damp with sweat and so was the rest of him, even dampening the fur at the base of his ears.

“Komaeda, are you awake? Can you hear me?” He took his shoulder to try and roll him over to give him some breathing room.

Komaeda twitched as Hinata moved him- and Hinata blinked in surprise. Komaeda was completely out of it, and - also completely aroused. He fabric around his bedclothes was completely soaked, though how much of it was sweat and how much was something else entirely Hinata could not and did not want to know.

With that development, the situation was way out of his capabilities.

Hinata took a moment to get his logical thought together. It was obvious that Komaeda was in some kind of trouble, so simply sneaking off and pretending he hadn’t seen anything was wrong at best. “Hold on. I’m going to get Tsumiki, okay? Don’t die while I’m gone, please!”

*

Komaeda had been left to lie without clothes to prevent overheating, and on a combined thought from both Hinata and Tsumiki, a light blanket to help maintain some decency.

Lifting him onto the bed hadn’t been too difficult with the both of them, but given his condition, had been slightly awkward.

Nanami placed another cold towel on Komaeda’s forehead. “This isn’t a normal physical ailment like you and the uh, bees… this is a spell, Hinata.”

“A spell?”

“W-well... A curse. His soul isn’t completely with his body. It’s anchored, but - I’m not a mage, so I can’t do anything. All I can tell you is that his soul is probably far away, in another place.”

Komaeda made a noise and they both turned expectantly, hoping he would wake up - but he merely shifted slightly and sighed, one soft ear twitching.

“He’s dreaming of something. I would think, from um- his _state_ that, it’s probably a fantasy curse.”

“How do we cure him?”

Tsumiki shook her head. “T-to break a fantasy curse, the fantasy itself and the whole world it’s in has to be broken. Sometimes, people can s-snap out of it…”

“And what happens if he doesn’t?”

Tsumiki shook her head. “He won’t wake up.”

Hinata frowned. Komaeda’s face was troubled by the flush of fever but his expression was lax; for a moment, Hinata swore he saw the corner of his lip quirk.

“What kind of fantasy?”

“F-fantasy curses, uh… they all really depend on the strength of the caster, and the victim - but, almost always, they’re… um…” Tsumiki flushed. “A deep, dark, suppressed fantasy.”

“How long does he have?”

“Until the fever shuts his body down. Which means, he could have time to break out of it, but we could also… call for the town mage and see if she can help him.”

*

 

Himiko the Mage was the only person Hinata had ever met who did things at a slower pace than Nanami. He hadn’t actually been expecting anyone to challenge her for her throne of falling asleep standing up, but the day was proving full of endless surprises.

She was short, with a wizard hat that might have been half of her height again, and a high-pitched, tired voice.

With agonizing slowness she set out several odd artifacts, candles, a strange compass of some kind, in different areas around the room. She looked deeply within some heavy book and muttered a few words with one hand held over his forehead, then checked the candles.

All the while, Komaeda didn’t stir from his fever.

“I can’t break it,” she said eventually. “The curse is mega strong... Too much effort. It’d be really tiring…”

“Are you serious? He could die and you’re too lazy to try something?”

Himiko put one hand on her hip. “It’s too strong a curse for me to break from the outside…” she said. “It’d drain my energy even at maximum power and I’d end up in a coma too… that might be nice, though.”

Hinata hoped this wasn’t her at maximum energy, because in that case he really didn’t want to see what low energy looked like.

“Then… is there nothing I can do? He’s stuck in this dream world all by himself until he snaps out of it, which he might not?!”

“Well…” Himiko yawned. “There might be a way. But, with magic like this… well, it could be risky. Fantasy curses trap the victim in a world of the individuals suppressed fantasy. They don’t have to be sexy, exactly...”

Himiko glanced at Komaeda. “This one definitely is, though.”

“Yeah, we figured.”

“So to break it, you’d… have to break it by acting out the fantasy, or making him realise it’s not real. It could really be anything. You could be linked up, mentally.”

“You’re… saying I could go in? I could join him in the dream world?”

“W-wait! Wait!” Tsumiki grabbed at Hinata’s hand, huge tail thumping against the floor for emphasis. “P-please think about this! You could help, but it’s risky!”

Himiko yawned again, as if her day to day life was filled with minor inconveniences like life-threatening curses. “If the fantasy is really powerful, you might both get stuck in there... You’ve got no idea what it’ll manifest as.”

Hinata looked at the frail looking form of Komaeda and shook his head. “I’m supposed to be saving the world, right?” He thought about the horrible things Kamukura had said about his friends and felt a surge of irritation in how wrong the god was. “And I trust him! He’s not a bad person. I’ll be able to handle the fantasy, whatever it is. Please set up the spell!”

“Okay,” said Himiko. “If you're sure. Give me, like… an hour.”

*

With the spell preparations complete, Hinata laid down on bed next to Komaeda. His breath was still shallow, his body unresponsive.

“Y-you could still decide not to, you know?” said Tsumiki. She played nervously with a strand of her hair but smiled encouragingly. “But, as a nurse, I know why you can't leave him like that, so please just stay safe."

Hinata tried not to let on that he was on the verge of screaming when he nodded and said, "We can't just let him die, haha. A girl probably wouldn't be able to fulfil his fantasy anyway, or I'd find someone better qualified. Not in a sexist way, I meant, uh- in a mostly-into-men-as-far-as-I-know way."

"I knew what you meant!" she beamed. 

"Alright, everyone... the magic show is about to start. Just close your eyes and try to relax."

Hinata closed his eyes. He wasn't relaxed in the slightest and was actually more than a little on the stressed side, but he had to ignore it. 

He remembered hearing the spell start in Himiko's whiny voice, and then thinking idly how strange the energy in the air was - and then as suddenly as a tsunami overwhelming the land, a great wave of darkness flooded his mind as he blacked out.

 


	6. Komaeda and the Fantasy Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: usually you do this kinda thing with wolves but we’re on a budget

Hinata came to in an unfamiliar bed. He felt vaguely different, but as he was still dizzy from the jolt between Jabberwock, could think of no words to describe the sensation nor what made him feel it. He blinked a few times as he peered out of the covers to ascertain his location, only to jump at the vast pair of grey eyes he found himself staring into.

“You’re finally awake!” said Komaeda. “That’s good.”

The person greeting was almost Komaeda, save for a handful of distinct differences. His hair was longer, more unkempt, his ears were ragged with the left even having a nick in it, and around his neck was a huge leather collar attached to a long metal chain. He wore all leather.

Hinata blinked. Was this the fantasy? He couldn’t deny that there was a distinctly pet-bondage look to the way Komaeda was presenting himself. Maybe it would add up - with Komaeda’s submissive demeanour, Hinata wouldn't be completely blindsided if the fantasy world revolved around him envisioning Hinata taking some kind of control.

Hinata smiled as he envisioned some kind of spanking situation and then snapped out of it when he remembered the gravity of the situation.

"Komaeda, thank god," he said, quickly sitting up. "I know this sounds unbelievable but you've got to listen to me. You’re in a fantasy curse. None of this world is real, and you’ve got to wake up or you’ll die.”

Komaeda smiled and laughed. "What? You must be confused. My name is Servant. I've allowed you to sleep fairly late, but if I don't wake you now you'll be late for meeting the king."

Hinata had to pause to catch up with the information. "The King?"

Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but as he came properly to sense his surroundings, he realised he could actually smell 'Servant'. It was not unpleasant in the slightest, but it was unusual, as if all his senses had been enhanced. The smell was somewhat powerful.

"Yep! The king! I think he'll like you; it’s an honour to be chosen from all the members of the harem.”

" _What_?"

Komaeda was barely acting like himself at all; he was polite and cheerful but they'd exchanged about thirty seconds of dialogue and Komaeda hadn't even called himself useless.

Hinata realised as his body adjusted to the cold air that he wasn’t wearing a single scrap of clothing. He looked down and was forced to double-take. Between his legs was curled a dark brown tail, brushing against his skin. His hands flew to his head, on which he felt a pair of corresponding ginger brown ears.

He moved the tail experimentally, as if to confirm it wasn't simply stuck on. Then, he looked up at Servant.

"Am I a wolf?"

"Not too quick on the uptake, huh? Haha! You must be really tired. You're a kitsune, like everyone else."

Hinata felt the bizarre feeling of muscles moving to allow his ears to twitch.

"Why?"

"Wow! That's a bit of an existential one, huh? I'm not exactly a philosopher, I can't tell you why. You’ll have to talk to god on that."

_Okay_ , Hinata thought. _I can deal with that. This isn’t as weird as it sounds; if I was having a fantasy, it would probably be about a human, so it isn’t odd that everyone in this bubble will end up as a fox-person._ “Can I uh, get dressed before I meet the king?”

Komaeda smiled absently. “It won’t be necessary. Come on then.”

Hinata blushed but wasn’t awfully surprised. He walked out of the door in tow, eyes drawn to the swish of Servant’s tail. He blinked immediately as if seeing something for the first time. Perhaps it was his new vulpine features talking, but he was suddenly finding it and the scent the came off it mesmerising.

As he followed Servant out into the hall, he was immediately met with colour. The carpets were plush and a deep red, the hallway extravagant and beautiful. On every wall there were portraits, oil paintings in huge golden frames of horses and dogs and rich looking fox-people. There was also, amongst these, very odd paintings indeed; nudist art, he supposed it would be called, it was were more tasteful and not clearly obsessed with the erogenous zones.

As they walked past what might have been a window, Hinata couldn’t help but stare in shock; outside the house was the beautiful gardens, but there was nothing after that; merely the same hazy grey that had surrounded him when he’d met Kamukura.

Before he could fixate on it, his nose was met with a sudden influx of scent; more foxes he could only assume, and one extremely powerful one that stood out above all the rest. It did something inexplicable to his body; it made him a little weak at the knees and sent a shiver from his chest to between his thighs.

When they reached a point of the landing where Hinata could look both ways, Hinata had to suppress a noise of recognition. It was the upper hallway of Komaeda's house, warped into some regal pattern.

“Keep up,” said Servant.

Finally they came to the door that Hinata remembered to have been Komaeda’s. However, rather than the plain white it had been, this one was completely black in colour with gold leaf around the frame. The scent around it was powerful and familiar; he found himself drinking it in against his will, instinctually opening his mouth to taste it against all of his tongue.

What _was_ it? It made him feel a set of hormonal feelings he’d never felt in his life; it was like he wanted to both lie down and roll over.

He really hoped this wasn’t how Komaeda experienced the world on a day to day basis, because if it was, he absolutely understood why he gave himself up to Hinata immediately after meeting him.

On seeing him for all intents and purposes pant, Servant tilted his head in amusement. "Well, you might be confused but at least you clearly know how to serve in bed. Now, just remember to call him Your Highness or Sir and to kneel down when he addresses you. If you don’t show him the appropriate level of respect… you might not like what he does to you.”

Hinata nodded. Everything was bizarre, but he kept a hold on himself, remembering what he knew. To break the curse, the fantasy would have to be fulfilled, whatever it was.

“Oh, wait. Just one more thing, before I forget.”

Servant reached into his pocket and withdrew something. He didn’t even give Hinata a moment to prepare himself before he reached around his neck to secure it, securing the buckle at his throat.

Hinata’s hands flew to his throat to feel what he already knew was there; a leather collar, just like Servant’s. Then, Servant knocked on the door, then, with an encouraging smile, pushed his back to prompt him in.

 

Hinata felt his breath leave him as he glanced around in disorientation.

Lounged back on a huge, crimson silken bed with a golden canopy was a second Komaeda, nude save a golden crown. He was nothing like the Komaeda Hinata already knew. He was larger, not in stature or proportion but in presence, his ears were proud and tall and his light build seemed to be ever so slightly filled out. Maybe he was slightly taller; Hinata had no idea.

However, it was not the crown that drew his attention, but the long, proud cock protruding from between his legs and the company laid about him. The King wasn’t alone. Amongst him on the bed, were a trio of kitsunes, all of them… looking almost exactly like Komaeda, bound by collars. They acknowledged his appearance with an interested glance that might have been friendly but didn't budge from their task of tending idly to the king; one draped over his knee, ond laid against his side with one leg hooked over his hip, their hand tracing a pattern on his chest, and one tending to the red hot poker of a cock that swelled up, the side of his mouth pressed idly to it, while maintaining full eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata felt himself being sized up like a piece of meat. The pheromones in the air were making him light headed in a way completely unlike the aphrodisiac; they were the thick, powerful scent of leadership that his current form couldn't do anything but fall prey to.

“Komaeda,” he began, trying to give his speech before his tongue was tied- "You're in a dream. It's not believable, but it's true - you’re in a fantasy curse.”

"A fantasy curse?" King Komaeda leered. His voice sent a shiver through Hinata, his eyes were vast and piercing. "I’m not all that convinced. Aren't you supposed to address me with respect?"

Well, it was worth a shot in any case. Hinata knelt down even further, even without his say so, as if his entire body was attempting to submit. He felt his tail press between his legs, rubbing slightly against his sensitive inner-thigh. The carpet was soft and plush. “Y-your Highness.”

"Better. Don’t you know who’s house you’re being generously kept a guest in?”

“Yours?” Hinata guessed.

“Yes. Mine. Don’t you feel lucky?”

He nodded, shifting his thighs and, still facing the plush carpet. “Very lucky.”

"How lucky?”

“Um…”

Hinata glanced up to look for what was being asked of him. The king beckoned Hinata close with one claw.

"If you think you’re lucky, how about you go down on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness for the nonsense you’re talking? Go on; come close and try your luck.”

Hinata went to stand to do as he was bid, but was stopped by a soft growl that sent electricity through him.

"You aren't very smart, are you? I was really clear about my instructions, too. I did say crawl, didn’t I? Now, come here. Praise me."

Hinata had thought he would have to play along, but the pheromones meant very little, if none, of his compliance was playacting. He couldn't help but want to submit to him completely; his cock twitched at the idea of pleasing him, of fulfilling the fantasy. He made it to the foot of the king’s bed and with some struggle, climbed up onto the bed.

The fox harem parted with some hesitancy, allowing the king to sit up more thoroughly.

Komaeda extended his legs leisurely. Hinata looked down to Komaeda’s foot, with the graceful arch of the sole and the beautiful black claws that might catch his chest if he wasn’t careful. He met the king’s eyes, and could barely hold the gaze for longer than a moment. With the instinctual drop of his body, he leaned his lip down and pressed his mouth lightly against Komaeda’s ankle.

Hinata kissed the side of Komaeda's foot hesitantly.

Komaeda seemed to pause, taking an inhale. “Your magic…”

“You can use it - - if, you wanted.”

“You say that as if you have a choice in it,” said Komaeda. He turned suddenly to his harem. “You’re starting to annoy me; go.”

All three rose without a complaint, one pausing by the door to dip into a bow and offer a respectful ‘Your Highness’, their nude butt and swishing tail the last thing to leave the room.

Hinata moved further up Komaeda’s leg, taking in Komaeda’s heavy, musky scent in his nose. Inches from his cock, Komaeda reached down and caught Hinata’s hair in his grasp, effectively preventing him from moving closer.

“You’re pretty bold for someone with such a low ranking. You haven’t proven yourself to have any useful talent. But, anyone can lie still. What do you think? Do you want to be used? It’s an honour, really.”

Hinata nodded.

Induced by his full agreement, Komaeda released his hair and prompted him towards his cock. Hinata tried to go carefully, he really did; he barely let his lips glide over the first inch of Komaeda’s cock before a rough thrust forced him to deepthroat. He started to cough and pulled back, a thin string of precum and drool separating his wet lips and the tip of Komaeda’s length.

At what almost constituted a glare from Komaeda for his incompetence, he hunched over. “S-sorry. I’ll try again.”

This time was less merciful but he had time to adjust, taking it all the way until the base with just a little room to roll his tongue under it, eliciting a deep hum from Komaeda. After a minute of him pleasuring him, Komaeda moved to pull away.

“That’s enough,” he said. “Turn over.”

Hinata did as he was bid, kneeling on the bed. He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to take something so big.

Komaeda’s claws gripped his hips as he lined himself up with him, taking his slick cock into his own hands for a moment as if to stroke himself in preparation.

“Ah- ah- be, gentle-”

“Did you say something?” Komaeda cut.

Hinata thought better of asking the king to do anything and shook his head. He held his breath as he felt the hot tip slide press against him.

“Spread your legs.”

Hinata did as he was bid, his toes curling as he lowered himself into the bed to give Komaeda more room. He felt Komaeda adjust himself, and then the heat of his lower abdomen as it pressed against and over his back.

As Komaeda’s cock finally entered him, Hinata couldn’t help but cry out as it's length stretched him to his limit, but was quickly silenced by another growl from Komaeda. Komaeda began to roughly rut into him, mounted over his body like he was bitch in head. Hinata could only pant and moan as he was unceremoniously fucked, his head spinning with the pleasure and the thick hormones in the air.

He was almost numb with pleasure as he felt his limbs start to give out under him like jelly as his climax neared, to which he heard an angry growl from Komaeda. One hand moved from where it gripped his hip to pull him up, forcing him to stay knelt.

“Stay,” said Komaeda.

Hinata had to obey; he didn’t have a choice.

He was finally overcome with pleasure and came a thin spurt over the bed, but Komaeda continued to rut into him, clawed hands gripping his hips until his own climax.

Hinata didn't know what could be left to do to him until Komaeda stood over him and took his face into his hand. With purposefully slow movements he brought their cheeks together, rubbing the crook of his jaw over his neck, his bare shoulder. He took it mutely, leaning up into the touches and sighing when they stopped.

"There. Now you’re properly marked."

Hinata felt spent in a way he’d not felt before in Jabberwock; a little dizzy, and high off the sex. If he died after this, at least he would die happy, after doing what he loved, and having saved Komaeda’s life. Probably.

However, as the minutes passed in hot, humid silence, and he began to regain some of his functionality, he began to wonder why nobody had woken up. He let his eyes trail to Komaeda, who was lying with some dignity in bed.

"Is… is this the fantasy?" Hinata asked, dreamily. “Is it over?”

Komaeda rolled over so he was lying on his back. “I’ll choose you to serve me again if I decide I like you. You’re better than I expected.”

Maybe that didn’t sound so bad. The sex was good. Really good. Hinata didn’t mind being used; he didn’t feel like the fantasy curse accounted for hunger, or tiredness… he could just go on living like that, until… Wait. _What was he thinking?_

“Okay, wait! Hold on.” Hinata said. “I did this, and, yes, okay, it was super sexy, but you’re still dying in the real world! What am I supposed to do? Stay in your harem for the rest of my life? Okay, yeah, that would be also pretty hot, but it wouldn't last because we’d both die before the week is out.”

“You’re _far_ too bold for someone at my disposal.”

“I know I’m bold, because this isn’t real! I don’t know if you’re just pretending not to know or this is what fantasy curses are supposed to do, but I’m serious! This isn’t the real world. This is some weird false reality made up of what you want to do!”

He sat up on the bed before Komaeda could object and fumbled with his collar. He pulled open the buckle then dropped the whole thing in front of him on the bed.

“How dare you?” said the king. “Again, you're on about your fantasy curse, but this isn't a fantasy."

“What’s outside this house then.”

The king glared. “The gardens. Why does it matter?”

“And that? What’s after that? Komaeda, I can tell you don’t know- think about it! This is just a house, floating in the nothing; it’s curse! You’ve been put under it, and if you don’t wake up, you’ll die! Your real body is out cold, in the real world! I’ll die too, because I’m stupid and came in here after you!”

From the expression on the king's face, Hinata realised he might have taken it too far. “Servant! Take him away!”

A sudden movement from Komaeda’s claws made Hinata jump to action before he could be fought; with one quick movement he was pinning Komaeda to the bed, him on top, Komaeda’s hands above his head and unable to cover any part of him, be it for modesty or defense. He was entirely exposed. “ _Komaeda!_ You have to wake up! If you don’t, I’ll- god knows what I’ll do but I’ll find the one punishment _neither of us_ find sexy, god help me!”

Komaeda blinked at him, allowing Hinata to rough-hand him and giving up the struggle entirely.

“What?”

Komaeda, swayed His mouth opened in a surprised little loop, and then closed. A flush entered his cheeks. “I didn’t realise how strongly you felt on this.”

Hinata blinked too, and then tried to make better eye contact, but Komaeda was looking away entirely towards the floor, shifting slightly after the scolding. Hinata _knew_ he’d been right at the first guess.

With a crash, the door was flung open and Servant appeared in a jangle of chains and a swish of his ears.

“Your highness?” he said, smiling brightly. “I heard you calling. Did you need me?”

“Uh…” said Hinata, realising how bad the situation looked. “No?”

The king, still dazed from the opposition, was completely unable to look anyone in the eyes. “Hinata was just telling me that I’m in a fantasy curse...”

“And you believe him?” said Servant. “Well, there’s nothing else for it; the game’s up, then.”

“Wait… what?” said Hinata. He blinked hard, looking first at the blushing king and then the smiling servant. He sat up, releasing the Komaeda underneath him. “You knew this wasn’t real, the whole time?”

“Of course I did! This is my fantasy, isn’t it? I'm Servant; I’m probably the worst part of Komaeda, mixed up with the curse itself, so I couldn't help lying a little. It was for everyone's sake. Everyone had fun, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, but… "

“I’m sorry for messing you around. Really. I was just really excited to see you here.”

Hinata didn't even know what to say to that, so he simply shrugged. He didn't have it in him to be anything other than slightly irritated and plenty flattered. However, his most pressing question was yet to be answered. "So, what do I do now? If this didn't work, how do we all wake up from this?"

Servant beamed. "Well, that's easy." He padded over to the bed and picked up the collar Hinata had discarded and handed it with a stern look to the king. The king took it then reached up for his crown and passed it to Hinata, who was momentarily unsure what exactly he was supposed to do with it. "You've got to fulfil the fantasy."

The king turned his head so he could address Servant. "I guess you'd better call back the harem."

Hinata thought he should have seen this coming a mile off; of course the Komaeda harem wasn't meant for another Komaeda. "Well," he said, pulling the crown on. It fit snugly, perfectly, in fact. "If it's to save my friend's life."

"That's the spiri-"

"Did I say you could talk?"

Servant dropped to his knees in apology, but not before Hinata glimpsed him beaming.

 

*

 

Hinata and Komaeda woke up with a simultaneous gasp of air as consciousness came careering back to them with the force of a runaway carriage.

“O-oh, thank goodness- I was really worried...  You did it!” A tail could be heard thumping on the floor, and cool towels were pulled from foreheads.

As Hinata opened his eyes, he saw Nanami in the background offering a supportive wave, and the mage girl, apparently fast asleep on Komaeda's bed.

Beside him, Komaeda sat up groggily, one hand wiping his hair back from his forehead. The flush was quickly fading from his cheeks, though his fur and hair were both in a state. "That was... something," he said. He at least had the decency to sound a little sheepish, especially when he turned to look at Hinata. "So... do you remember all that, or...?"

“Yep."

He paled further. "Oh dear. I'm so ashamed I could die, I have no idea what came over me... I completely understand if you never want to look at my face again."

Chiaki glanced up from where she was playing with some kind of wooden puzzle. "So, was it feet or something?"

"I-it- I..."

"Yeah!" said Hinata. "It was feet, but like - it was fine, really. I don't know why everyone was making such a huge fuss about how bad it'd be."

Komaeda stared at him in open mouthed surprise.

"That's not too bad!" said Tsumiki, through relieved tears. "I-I mean... don't feel bad, Nagito! Me and Nanami did that th-thing, with my tail, the other week..."

"Yeah, I heard about that... so, don't worry! We broke the spell, and that's the main thing." Hinata nodded to Komaeda, who eventually followed his lead and nodded too, though he seemed visibly confused about why he was being covered for.

"I-I'm just so glad you're both safe! Aaah!"

"Hey! It's okay, we're still ill! I'm being crushed!"

When the commotion and loud crying and was finally over, Tsumiki set off to find them some water after making them both promise to rest. Nanami, though it had not been directed to her, needed no extra persuading to rest and had already started to doze. Hinata shuffled close to Komaeda, who still seemed very embarrassed.

He took one of Komaeda's soft ears in his hand, to angle it towards him. "If you watched to switch things up a bit, you could have just asked, y'know?" he whispered.

Komaeda raised an eyebrow. "Y-you mean you're seriously not disgusted?"

Hinata shrugged, it being his turn to look slightly embarrassed. "I mean... I didn't _not_ enjoy myself. There's a bunch of it, well- I wouldn't even mind doing any of it again, if you're down."

Komaeda couldn't think of a single coherent thing to say, so flushed and crossed his arms. "I must be beyond lucky."

"What can I say, uh... every kink, right?"

All Komaeda could do was stutter out a laugh, both relieved and pleased. "You really _are_ the chosen one."

 

*

 

Meanwhile, in a far away castle devoid of light or colour, the sex god of Jabberwock watched on with boredom.

It was time for a change of plan.

 


End file.
